ME OR HER ?
by MAMASITA137
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE ! Keep RnR memilikinya adalah sebuah keharusan untukku, namun.. memilikimu adalah sebuah pilihan untukku… jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku, meski aku terus menyakitimu. "ini cinta yang salah Tuan, kau—bagaimana dengan istrimu?"/ "Aku juga mencintaimu" FF KYUMIN/ SHOUNEN-AI/ MPREG/DONT BE SIDERS!
1. Chapter 1

Sudah 2 tahun aku menikah…

Pernikahan yang memang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Dia cantik, dan lembut… aku menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Namun, aku juga menyukainya.. dirinya yang kehadirannya sama sekali tak terduga.

.

.

"Kau… apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun memegang pundak laki-laki mungil tersebut dan mencoba menatap pria tersebut.

"A-aku baik-baik saja tuan. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu"

"Sama-sama, rumahmu dimana? Akan aku antar pulang"

"Tidak usah, karena aku tak memiliki rumah tuan"

"tinggallah bersama ku"

.

.

Kisahku pun dimulai!

.

.

.

**ME OR HER?**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yoon(Cho) Hyehwa (OC), many more.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka adalah SATU**

**Summary : memilikinya adalah sebuah keharusan untukku, namun.. memilikimu adalah sebuah pilihan untukku… jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku, meski aku terus menyakitimu.**

Ada yang minat kah? Mmmm… gak ada ya (/,\\)

Yo wes lah aku rapopo ahahaaa…

Jangan jadi SIDERS!

My fb : Sita Aster Joyerelf


	2. Chapter 2

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku lembut. Semerbak wewangian sore pun seakan menggelitik hidungku. Tanganku tergerak mneyingkap surai hitamku yang kian memanjang. Entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memotongnya, padahal aku ini seorang laki-laki yang sudah berusia 29 tahun.

Asal kalian tahu, aku ini seorang gay. Dan aku menikmati hidupku yang penuh dengan makian, bahkan gunjingan dimana pun. Aku senang, karena ada seseorang yang bersedia menghapus kesepianku dengan cintanya.

Apa kalian tidak bertanya dimana orang tuaku berada hingga aku menyebutkan kata 'kesepian'?

Yups, tebakan kalian benar. Aku adalah pemuda sebatang kara yang hidup di sebuah apartemen sederhana tanpa kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Seseorang yang biasa dipanggil Appa, dan Eomma telah pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian disebuah panti asuhan kecil yang sekarang masih ada atau tidak aku tidak tahu.

Seiring waktu aku besar dan mengerti bagaimana kejamnya hidup ini. Namun, aku berprinsip jika kehidupan ini tidaklah kejam, asal kita mau menikmati dan bersyukur tentang apa yang Tuhan telah berikan untuk kita.

Bukankah aku benar?

.

.

Seakan tersengat listrik, pemuda berparas bak malaikat dengan kulit putih dan tubuh tak terlalu tinggi itu berjengkit kala dua buah lengan melingkar indah di pinggangnya yang ramping.

Seulas senyuman hangat terpatri dibibir mungil, berwarna merah muda cerah dan bentuk yang sangat unik hingga membuat siapa saja hendak menciumnya.

"Kau pasti merindukanku" suara bass yang berhasil menggelitik telinga sensitive Sungmin, sontak saja tubuh mungil nan berisi itu bergetar. Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati setiap pergerakan daging lembut nan hangat di sekitar telinganya dan turun di tengkuknya.

"Mmhh.." desahan halus tak terelakkan keluar dari bibir yang sudah terbuka itu.

Genggaman erat pada besi pembatas balkon itu semakin menguat kala tangan besar pemuda dibelakangnya mulai merambat kearah alat vitalnya.

"Ahhh.. eunghh" desahan itu semakin menjadi kala tangan itu dengan nakal meremas gemas kejantanan Sungmin yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menegang keras. Seringaian tercipta dibibir merah Kyuhyun kala melihat Sungmin yang sudah mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati setiap pergerakan dari Kyuhyun, namun ia masih terfokus pada leher Sungmin yang sangat harum baginya, meninggalkan jejak disana? Itulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

Jujur dalam hatinya terbesit rasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Sungmin untuk waktu yang lama, yaitu seminggu. Ya, itu terlalu lama untuk Kyuhyun untuk tak melihat raut manis Sungmin dan juga tak kuasa dirinya untuk tak menyentuh tubuh sensitive Sungmin.

"Kita bercinta malam ini Sungmin"

Dengan lembut ia membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan mengusap lembut pipi chubby nan mulus itu. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Sugmin terlihat semakin gemuk sekarang.

Perasaan hangat mulai menyelimutinya saat anggukan lemah serta ulasan senyum manis tersungging indah disana.

"Baiklah tuan Cho"

.

.

.

**ME OR HER?**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yoon(Cho) Hyehwa (OC), many more.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, MPREG**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka adalah SATU**

**Summary : memilikinya adalah sebuah keharusan untukku, namun.. memilikimu adalah sebuah pilihan untukku… jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku, meski aku terus menyakitimu.**

**Penulis : Sita Nurul Nikmah**

**Jika kalian tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau 'Gay' jangan nyampah dan lebih baik gak usah baca yaa^^ tapi… kalo kalian nekad, dan kalian koar-koar dikotak review, karena saya sama sekali tak akan menghiraukannya^^**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**..**

Pagi yang terik menandakan hari ini matahari sudah menaikkan eksistensinya di jagat raya ini. Ia sang raja, dan ia memang berkuasa. Ia kerahkan anak buahnya untuk memasuki celah jendela dan bersiap membangunkan siapa saja yang sampai saat ini belum bangun dan memulai aktivitas mereka. Tak terkecuali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih bergelung indah dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Tubuh jangkung terlihat jelas tengah memeluk possessive tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil darinya.

Namun, serangan pasukan sinar yang menghujam matanya membuatnya terpakasa membuka matanya dan satu detik kemudian ia menutup kembali mata hazelnya. Mnegumpat sial pada pasukan yang dikirimkan oleh raja siang pada dirinya. Namun, umpatan itu terhenti kala melihat betapa manisnya sosok yang meringkuk dalam dadanya. Sungmin terlihat sexy dan menawan dalam satu saat bersamaan. Wajahnya yang begitu manis dan baby face menampakkan bahwa ia seorang namja polos dan anggun.

Namun, ia juga terlihat sangat sexy dengan hanya berbalut selimut tebal berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, hanya sebatas pinggul dan terpampang jelas bagaimana rupa tubuh bagian atas Sungmin yang sangat indah dimata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Dia sexy, menyiratkan jika Sungmin adalah dewa kesempurnaan yang selalu bisa memikat siapa saja. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, bangun~" sembari menarik selimut Sungmin untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang terlihat jelas bercak-bercak merah keunguan akibat ulahnya tadi malam. Pergulatan indahnya dengan Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

"Sungmin~" kini sebuah elusan di pipi Sungmin yang perlahan mendapat reaksi dari sang empu, tentu saja bereaksi ia sangat terganggu.

"Kyuhh?" seulas senyuman hangat bercampur geli kala melihat bagaimana manisnya pemuda dihadapannya tengah mencoba memfokuskan pandanngannya dengan cara mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

Sangat menggemaskan, Like a little baby *^_^*

"Bangun, bukankah hari ini kau harus menemaniku?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya terbelalak, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hari ini?

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku lupa?" ujarnya polos. Dengan dibarengi kekehan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin sesekali menahan sakit dengan mengeluarkan ringisan lirih saat ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Sontak Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menahan bahu Sungmin dan menatap raut kesakitan diwajah Sungmin.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan begitu hati-hati.

BLUSH

'Kenapa masih bertanya pabbo!' Umpat Sungmin menahan kesal.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tengah menahan kesal sekarang, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang tentunya mendapat penolakan dari sang empu. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya dan memamerkan seringaian kebanggaannya.

Setelah menaruh tubuh Sungmin kedalam bathtub, ia kemudian ikut berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin.

"Mandi air dingin tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan mengusap surai Sungmin yang berantakan.

Dengan wajah memerah Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk kala Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia menutup wajahnya saat tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih telanjang bulat sama seperti dirinya..

"Ada apa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab, tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Hey, ada apa?" tangan Kyuhyun terulur membuka salah satu tangan Sungmin yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Kini terpampanglah wajah memerah sempurna dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kau masih telanjang Kyu" ujarnya tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun tergelak melihat kelakuan polos Sungmin. Sama sekali ia tak bisa menahan tawanya sampai ia terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai kamar mandi saking ia tak kuat menahan tawa.

Sungmin yang melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol ia menggelembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Keluar kau Cho Kyuhyun, atau aku akan melemparimu dengan botol shampoo ini" bukan hanya sekedar ancaman, karena Sungmin telahh siap melemparkan sebotol besar shampoo di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri pada Sungmin yang menatapnya kesal. Dengan tak rela ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dengan hembusan nafas dari mulutnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan" sungut Sungmin sembari meletakkan kembali botol shampoo dari tangannya.

.

.

.

"Pakai pakaian yang telah kusiapkan. Aku mau ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan" tangannya kembali menutup almari besar miliknya setelah berucap sedikit lebih tinggi dari nada biasa.

Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan setelan jas diatas ranjang yang telah ia bersihkan terlebih dahulu agar kerapian jas itu tetap terjaga, karena seorang Direktur seperti Kyuhyun harus berpakaian rapi dan sempurna didepan para karyawannya.

"YA MING!"

"Lama sekali menyahutnya" ia mendengus pelan saat Kyuhyun baru meresponnya setelah sekian lama ia berucap. Ia berjalan pelan untuk mencapai engsel pintu dan bergegas keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau masak apa Ming?"

"YA! Kyu! Kau membuatku kaget" beruntung ia hanya memasak omelet untuk sarapannya kali ini. Jadi meski ia terkaget, masakannya tidak jatuh dan terbuang begitu saja.

"Kekekekee… kau menggemaskan sekali pagi ini, kau yakin mengenakan pakaian seperti itu" ucapnya sembari mengendus-endus leher wangi seorang Lee Sungmin. Tentu saja geli, ia bahkan hampir tak menggerakkan spatulanya akibat terlalu menikmati daging hangat nan lembut milik Kyuhyun yang sangat betah berada di lehernya.

"Awas omeletmu nanti hangus Ming" dengan senyuman evil yang terpatri disana ia mnegecup pelipis Sungmin dan berjalan menuju meja makan guna meraih secangkir kopi hitam yang mungkin tak lagi sepanas beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Haisshhh Cho Kyuhyun!" dengan kesal Sungmin mematikan kompor yang ia gunakan untuk memasak omelet sederhananya dan bergegas menaruhnya keatas piring.

Dengan muka tertekuk ia berjalan menuju kearah Kyuhyun dan menaruh piring tersebut sedikit kasar.

"Hey, begitu saja marah" Kyuhyun hendak meraih tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dan menyodorkan sepiring nasi dengan omelet disana.

"Makanlah" ucapnya kemudian diikuti dengan ia menarik salah satu bangku dan mulai bergelut dengan sarapannya tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

Sarapan sederhana itu tampa sangat hikmat dengan tanpa suara yang terbuka dari keduanya.

Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan kerasnya keramik piring putih sebagai alasnya.

Kepulan diatas kopi hitam itu sudah menghilang, menandakan sudah tidak panas lagi kopi tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, aku mau memarkirkan mobil terlebih dahulu"

"Ah, jangan. Hari ini ada jadwal meeting. Lebih tepatnya pukul 11 nanti, ini baru jam… 10 lewat 5 menit." sergah Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin memarkirkan mobil hitam mewahnya.

Dahi Sungmin menyerngit. Pria di sampingnya mengatakan ada meeting ? mengapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?

"Hey, wajahmu jelek sekali" ucapan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin yang masih menatap kosong stirnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau hari ini ada meeting tuan Cho" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Aku memberimu kejutan Ming" ucapnya santai. Senyuman lebar terukir disana.

"Haishh… kau selalu seenaknya. Sekarang keluarlah terlebih dahulu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin menahan kesal. Wajah itu sangat lucu dan manis, tak tahan untuk ia tak mengacak surai hitam nan halus milik Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kau juga jangan lama-lama, temui aku pukul 10.40 menit"

"Hmm"

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang? Apa sangat lelah sekali?" baru saja Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sebuah suara khas seorang yeoja menyapa pendengarannya.

Terlihat sosok cantik dengan balutan dress casual berwarna coklat muda dengan rambut pirangnya tergerai dengan anggun hingga punggungnya.

Wajah sumringah pun terpatri disana. Dengan segera ia mendekati sosok suaminya yang juga memasang senyuman tipis diambang pintu.

Mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sah dari keluarga besar Cho.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Hyehwa, pasangan suami-istri yang sudah sah 2 tahun yang lalu. Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang juga sama kayanya dengan keluarga Cho membuah Hyehwa sama sekali tak diperbolehkan bekerja yang berat. Ia hanya mengelola butik mewah yang hanya dikunjungi oleh kalangan elit.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah" ucap Kyuhyun saat Hyehwa mulai membuka dasi Kyuhyun. Tangan kecil Hyehwa terhenti dan menatap wajah tampan suami sahnya.

"Kau lembur kan tadi malam, mana mungkin kau tidak lelah yeobbo~" Hyehwa merengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak berbohong, ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah, karena semalaman bersama Sungmin telah berhasil membuat energinya terisi penuh.

"Aku serius" ucap Kyuhyun yang mehanan tangan Hyehwa. Menatap wajah sang istri dan mulai memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan menutup matanya bersiap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Chu~

Mereka pun bertemu dalam suatu tautan hangat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun telah berhasil membawa Hyehwa diatas sofa dan dia masih terus mencium istrinya.

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Hyehwa yang hanya pasrah dibawahnya.

Cklek

"Tu-an… ah mianhamnida, aku sama sekali tak sengaja, aku minta maaf tuan, nyonya. Saya permisi dulu"

Kyuhyun membatu dalam posisinya, ia tahu persis jika itu adalah suara Sungmin. Ia kembali teringat tentang ucapannya.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar indah di lengannya.

'10.40' ia mengumpat dalam hati, tak seharusnya Sungmin melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini.

Lee Sungmin, adalah seorang sekertaris pribadi Kyuhyun yang mulai bekerja 1 setengah tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan pertama mereka sangatlah tak terduga.

Awalnya Kyuhyun pulang malam dengan kendaraan pribadinya, disebuah tikungan ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pakaiannya yag kucel tengah dikerubuti oleh beberapa orang dengan badan yang besar-besar. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pada objek lain. Ia sengaja menepikan kendaraannya dan melihat bagaimana laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu meronta dari cengkraman salah satu pria bertubuh besar.

"Huh, tidak mempunyai uang eoh? Bagaimana kalau kau bayar dengan tubuhmu"

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun dapat mendengar ucapan pria bertubuh besar itu.

Matanya semakin membulat saat melihat pakaian laki-laki itu terbuka secara paksa oleh kawanan preman itu.

Secara tak sadar ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju kerumunan tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia"

Sebuah suara penginterupsi yang sangat menyebalkan bagi pria tersebut membuatnya menoleh, ia menelisik dari atas hinngga bawah sosok Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan dia dan aku akan memberikan uang kepada kalian"

Dengan kasar pri itu menghempaskan laki-laki mungil itu hingga terjerembab diatas tanah.

"Berapa uangmu?" tanyanya kepada Kyuhyun.

srett

"Ini, apa ini cukup?" pria bertubuh besar itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihhat banyaknya nominal uang yang dikeluarkan oleh pria asing dihadapannya.

Srett

"Kelihatannya kau memang orang kaya, baiklah teman-teman! Ayo kita pergi! Dan kau manis, kau selamat kali ini" ucapnya dengan mencengkeram rahang Sungmin sebelum meninggalkannya diatas tanah.

.

.

"Kau… apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun memegang pundak laki-laki mungil tersebut dan mencoba menatap pria tersebut.

"A-aku baik-baik saja tuan. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu"

"Sama-sama, rumahmu dimana? Akan aku antar pulang"

"Tidak usah, karena aku tak memiliki rumah tuan"

"tinggallah bersama ku"

Pertemuan tak terduga tersebut menghantarkan mereka dalam hubungan yang sebenarnya salah. Namun apa hendak di kata, cinta sama sekali tak diduga kapan akan datang dan kapan akan pergi.

Mereka juga belum tahu itu perasaan cinta atau bukan, yang jelas mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling bertukar kenyamanan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Ahahahhaaa… sayaaaa gajeeee… tau ah! Udh tau ngutang FF masih aja ngepost cerita abal lagi.

Terima kasiiiiiiih buat tanggapannya di chapter prolog kemarin^^

**Terima kasih banyak buat **

**Yolanda. Anggita2, k1mut, Chominhyun, abilhikmah, LiveLoveKyumin, NicKyun, TiffyTiffanyLee, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, futari chan, Bunnyming1186, kieah. Kms, Aegyeo789, leenahanwoo, guest, sissy, 5351, lee sunri hyun, farla 23, faelfJoy, lizuka myori, ona lee umin, fitriKyumin, Zen Liu, kim. Minli. 5, nizzA, fariny, nurkhikmah. Elf, ShinJiWoo920202, gorjazsimba, Cho1Joy3Wine7sweet, danactebh,** **ChoLee, ajid kyumin, shippo. Chan7, Cho Meihwa, wullancholee, putrie2819, Ncie gyuminglove, fitri, leedidah, Pinky05Kwms, novi game kyu, Fanya nalla, sary nayolla, jiatriyeojaSpark, PRISNA, BluePink.**

**Mau next? REVIEW Lagi yaaa^^ #plakk**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME OR HER?**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yoon(Cho) Hyehwa (OC), many more.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, MPREG**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka adalah SATU**

**Summary : memilikinya adalah sebuah keharusan untukku, namun.. memilikimu adalah sebuah pilihan untukku… jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku, meski aku terus menyakitimu.**

**Penulis : Sita Nurul Nikmah**

**Jika kalian tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau 'Gay' jangan nyampah dan lebih baik gak usah baca yaa^^ tapi… kalo kalian nekad, dan kalian koar-koar dikotak review, karena saya sama sekali tak akan menghiraukannya^^**

**.**

**QueenPumpkins joyerElf**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**..**

Suasana tegang menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada percakapan yang menautkan mereka. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari pria yang duduk di jok belakang. Sedari tadi ia melihat raut wajah manis sekretaris pribadinya melalui kaca depan.

"Bolehkah kita jalan sekarang tuan? Anda akan terlambat mendatangi meeting kalau tak segera berangkat sekarang juga" suara manis dengan nada datar membuat Kyuhyun semakin menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin sedang dalam mood yang buruk, oleh karena itu ia memilih diam terlebih dahulu untuk tak menyulut api di antara mereka.

"Kita berangkat" ucap Kyuhyun mantap, matanya teralih pada pemandangan diluar jendela.

Setelah mobil itu berputar , mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang melalui kaca depan.

Hembusan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, sedetik kemudian ia menambah laju mobilnya saat suasana jalan tak terlalu ramai.

.

.

.

"Perusahaan kita mengalami kemajuan sajangnim, banyak investor yang menanamkan saham di produk kita yang baru. Laporan keuangan akan saya antarkan kepada sajangnim satu jam lagi" seorang manager perusahaan menyampaikan laporannya di depan Kyuhyun dengan sangat bersemangat.

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali kacamata baca yang sempat ia gunakan seusai meeting bersama para pemegang saham.

"Hmm.. kembali lah ke ruang kerjamu, dan segera bawa kemari laporan keuangannya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Pria tadi hanya mengatup mulutnya dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia berbalik keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Matanya tertuju pada sosok mungil Sungmin yang masih bergelut dengan monitor menyala dan keyboard yang setia menemani tanganya bergerak lincah disana. Sesekali ia mengurutkan satu per satu kalimat menggunakan jarinya yang lentik nan mungil.

"Ming, sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Ayo keluar" ucapa Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sontak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Sosok itu tengah melonggarkan dasinya dan setia menatapnya.

Sungmin memeriksa jam tangannya dan kemudian menimbang sesuatu. "Baiklah" ucapnya dengan menumpuk kembali berkas-berkas yang baru setengah ia kerjakan.

Baru saja ia hendak bangkit dari kursinya, tangan Kyuhyun telah lebih dahulu menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka pada tautan manis dan lembut.

Bibir Kyuhyun menghisap pelan bibir manis Sungmin, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Sungmin dan satu tangan lagi telah bertengger manis di pinggang indah Sungmin.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menikmati apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Bahkan tangannya juga sudah melingkar indah di leher Kyuhyun dan memberi remasan di surai coklat kehitaman itu.

"Eunghh~"

Kyuhyun sengaja menyelipkan telapak tangannya pada jas Sungmin dan menggoda nipple Sungmin dari balik kemeja Sungmin. Memelintir dan mencubit pelan nipple Sungmin yang tentunya membuat sang empu mendesah tertahan. Belum lagi remasan pada dada penuh Sungmin membuat sensasi nikmat yang sulit ia pungkiri.

.

.

.

Suasana caffee di kantor tidak sepi, namun juga tidak lah ramai.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih meja yang sedikit diurutan belakang. Mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Ming"

"Hm"

"Kau mengacuhkanku"

"Siapa? Aku tidak" Kyuhyun berdecak saat melihat Sungmin menyangkal pernyataannya. Mata rubah itu bergerak gelisah, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnnya dengan menyedot minumannya.

"Apa… karena kejadian tadi pagi?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercengang, bukan apa. Tapi, ucapan Kyuhyun sangatlah pas.

Dengan sedikit canggung, Sungmin mendorong gelas minumannya hingga gelas tersebut kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Untuk apa? Itu hal yang wajar, kalian kan suami-istri, jadi itu bukan hal yang aneh bagiku" ucapan dingin Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertohok. Memang bukan hal yang aneh jika ia dan istrinya bermesraan dirumahnya sendiri, namun jika terlihat oleh Sungmin entah mengapa ada rasa mengganjal didalam hatinya.

"Sungmin"

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku mau membayar dulu" Kyuhyun hanya kembali menghela nafasnya. Di taruhnya kasar sapu tangan putih yang tadinya hinggap dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

Dilihatnya punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menjauhinya, punggung itu sangat nyaman untuknya memeluk, hangat, lembut dan wangi.

.

.

.

Seusai pekerjaannya selesai, Sungmin memilih untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen sederhananya tanpa sepengtahuan Kyuhyun.

Moodnya hari ini turun drastis semenjak kejadian tadi pagi. Ada perasaan tak rela saat ia melihat Kyuhyun mencumbu istrinya sendiri, namun apa hak nya? Ia hanya kesenangan sampingan yang Kyuhyun butuhkan, kesenangan yang salah dan yang harusnya tak ada. Ia orang ketiga, namun ia juga tak suka dengan panggilan itu.

Taxi berwarna kuning berhenti tepat di depan bangunan apartemennya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan kemudian memasuki lobi apartemen.

Saat ia sampai di lantai ke 3 ia keluar dari lift dan berjalan melalui lorong yang sepi, ia mengambil kunci dari balik jasnya, saat ia hendak memasukkan kunci tersebut sebuah tangan menyapa pundaknya.

"Eh!" Sungmin berjengkit saat ada tepukan di bahunya.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf… aku hanya ingin menyapa tetangga baruku hehehe… Lee Donghae imnida" sosok tampan yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dnegan celana jeans melekat indah di kakinya membuat kesan pertama yang ada pada pemuda dihadapannya adalah Cassual.

Sungmin menyerngitkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya orang dihadapannya sangat menyenangkan, meski terlihat sedikit 'over'.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, senang bertemu denganmu Donghae-ssi" Donghae tersenyum lebar, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Marga kita sama hehehe, emm… kau bisa memanggilku Donghae saja"

"Baiklah, Donghae-ah"

.

.

Keduanya bercengkerama seru diruang tengah milik Sungmin, pemuda manis itu mengijinkan tetangga barunya untuk singgah sebentar di apartemennya untuk sekedar mencicipi teh hangat.

"Jadi apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Hyung'? aiishh sangat tidak cocok"

Donghae mengusap rambut coklat kehitamannya kasar. Bagaimana pemuda dihadapannya hampir berkepala 3 ? bahkan wajahnya pun sangat terlihat muda, bagaimana ia memanggil pria yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'?

Hanya terpaut usia 1 tahun membuat Sungmin maupun Donghae merasa nyaman saat berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Mereka pun terhanyut dengan suasana bersahabat yang keduanya bangun hingga tak menyadari jika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam waktu korea setempat.

"Hoamm.."

"Kau sudah mengantuk Hyung? OMO- ini sudah larut sekali, maaf hyung aku sama sekali tak tahu. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, kau istirahat yang baik ya hyung"

Sungmin sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab sama sekali. Ia hanya mengangguk saat Donghae mulai berjalan keluar.

"Jaljjayo Sungmin hyung yang manis"

"Huh?"

Sungmin tercengang, Donghae mengatakan kalau dia manis? Apa pria itu juga 'berbelok' seperti dirinya?

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang membuat Sungmin bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap berangkat menuju ke kantor milik Kyuhyun, meski biasanya ia terlebih dahulu mampir ke rumah Kyuhyun, namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Ia rasa lebih baik kalau ia langsung berangkat saja.

Kemeja coklat serta celana berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuhnya sangat pas dan simple. Tak ada kata berlebihan pada tampilan Sungmin pagi ini.

Karena ia lebih suka sesuatu yang simple dan nyaman, dan ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan orang lain yang membicarakannya.

Setelah mematut dirinya dalam kaca besar yang berada dalam kamarnya, ia segera keluar dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa menjadikan tenaga untuknya bekerja hari ini.

"Huh, mau sarapan apa kali ini? Bahan makanan sudah habis semua" gerutu Sungmin saat ia membuka pintu lemari pendingin yang berdiri manis di tengah dapur.

Beruntung sekali hari ini, makanan tak ada, hanya ada sebotol susu putih yang tersisa disana.

Dengan terpaksa ia meraih botol berisi cairan putih itu dan menuangkannya dalam gelas sedang dan kemudian menengguknya.

Setelah itu Ia bersiap untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

Saat ia telah mengunci kembali apartemennya dan hendak berjalan, ia melihat sosok ramah nan tampan yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Namja itu juga tengah membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan, pikir Sungmin sekilas.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin hyung, kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin kembali dari lamunannya dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"Aku mau bekerja, kau sendiri mau kemana Donghae-ah?"  
Sungmin menatap tas yang di jinjing oleh Donghae.

"Aku mau melamar pekerjaan di Cho Corp, aku kemarin melihat pengumuman kalau disana ada pekerjaan, jadi aku mencobanya dulu"  
sungmin terkejut.

"Cho Corp? aku juga bekerja disana. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama?"

Donghae tak mensia-sia kan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan pemuda manis bergigi mirip kelinci itu. Ia menarik garis lengkung lebar di bibirnya.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu dalam satu perusahaan yang sama denganmu hyung"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Dengan segera Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae dan membimbingnya keluar dari apartemen.

Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan detak jantungnya yang berpacu diluar kuasanya, tangan halus nan hangat Sungmin berhasil membuatnya kelu saat ini juga.

'Huh. Orang ini selalu membuatku jantungan"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung sosok pemuda manis dengan setelan jas yang tak mengurangi kadar manis pemuda tersebut.

Sejak awal masuk pemuda itu sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang merindukan sosok itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, dokumen ini butuh tanda tanganmu. Tolong tanda tangani" sosok tersebut berbalik badan sembari menyerahkan dokumen yang berada di tangannya.

Tak ada senyuman disana, hanya raut datar yang tergambar jelas disana. Kyuhyun sadar ada jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, meski itu kasat mata.

"Hmm.. kemarilah" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah datar.

Sungmin tercengang. Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dar kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju meja Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin langsung.

Srett

Sungmin kaget saat sebuah tangan menarik tangannya dan menyebabkan dirinya tak mampu menahan keseimbangan hingga ia jatuh tepat pada pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ap-"

"Ssstt.. diamlah, aku ingin bertanya denganmu"

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganmu. Ini sama sekali tidak nyaman, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masuk dan melihat posisi kita seperti ini?" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, namun nihil Kyuhyun malah semakin menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk lebih menempel dengannya.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau, kenapa mengacuhkanku, eoh?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya saat mendapat tatapan intens dari Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak kencang mengingat posisinya dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat intim.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu"

"Tatap aku kalau bicara, Ming"

Satu tangan Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin untuk melihat kearahnya, ingin sekali ia menatap dalam bolamata bening Sungmin yang sangat menawan dan mampu menenggelamkannya.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam?"

Beralih pada surai depan Sungmin yang menutup dahi mulusnya, memberi usapan demi usapan lembut pada pipi halus Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan seperti pipi anak kecil.

Tak pernah bosan dirinya untuk mengamati setiap inchi wajah Sungmin yang bagaikan napza berbahaya baginya.

Kedua bolamata itu saling beradu, memandang keindahan satu sama lain dan menyampaikan perasaan mereka lewat tautan mata yang sangat intens.

"Bolehkah aku berkata kalau aku cemburu?"

"M-ming?"

TOK TOK TOK

Bergegas Sungmin menarik dirinya dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju mejanya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu.

"Masuk" Kyuhyun menjawab ketukan pintu tersebut dengan wajah di buat setenang mungkin.

Sungmin pun kembali berurusan dengan layar monitornya dan mangatur deru nafasnya untuk kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang memeriksa dokumen.

Cklek

"Kyu, aku membawakanmu makan siang" suara yeoja yang sudah di kenalinya membuatnya terbelalak. Belum lagi kedatangan sang istri yang langsung memeluknya dan mencium tepat di bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun belum bisa membuka suaranya.

"H-hyehwa? Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengalihkan matanya pada Sungmin yang tertangkap basah tengah menatapnya, namun setelah itu pemuda manis itu mengalihkan matanya pada layar monitor.

"Wae? Kau tak suka ?" wajah istrinya itu merengut tanda tak suka. Tugas seorang istri adalah melayani suaminya bukan?

Kyuhyu gelagapan melihat raut kecewa di wajah istrinya.

"Bukan begitu sayang, kau seharusnya tak per-"

Srett

"Tuan, pekerjaanku tinggal beberapa, aku ingin ijin untuk istrahat sejenak" mendengar suara tarikan sebuah kursi, Kyuhyun maupun Hyehwa mengallihkan matanya pada sosok Lee Sungmin yang telah berdiri kaku.

"A-pa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

'Nde, hatiku sakit Kyuhyun-ah'

"Ah, animnida. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja. Permisi Tuan, Nyonya"

Hyehwa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Sungmin berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Cha~ kita makan siang dulu, nde" tangan kecil itu membuka bekal yang ia siapkan untuk suami tercintanya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan istrinya, Kyuhyun malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Apa benar Sungmin sakit? Beberapa saat lalu pemuda itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Sementara sang istri sibuk membuka wadah demi wadah makanan itu Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis saat sang istri mengajaknya komunikasi.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku di terima jugaaa… setelah berjam-jam aku menantinya aaaaahh.. tak sia-sia aku menunggu disini, kkkk… setelah ini aku mau-"

BRUKK

"YA! KAU-"

Teriakan itu terhenti saat melihat suara ringisan dari namja yang menabraknya.

"-Gwaenchana? Chogiyo~ gwaenchana?" Donghae tanpa memperdulikan tasnya yang terjatuh ia segera menghampiri namja yang masih terduduk tersebut. Dengan pelan ia mengguncang bahu namja tersebut.

"Shhh.. gwaenchanayo"

Donghae tertegun mnedengar suara itu.

"Sungmin hyung?"

Pemuda yang merasa dirinya terpanggil mendongak dan melihat siapa yang telah bertabrakan dengan dirinya.

"Donghae-ah?" ucap namja itu imut.

Ia meraih tangan Donghae yang menjulur kearahnya dan berusaha mengangkat dirinya yang terduduk di lantai.

Puk

Puk

Puk

"YA!"

"Ah, mianhae Sungmin-hyung, aku tak sengaja. Mianhae.."

Donghae yang tadinya melihat kotoran yang menempel di tubuh Sungmin berniat untuk membersihkannya, awalnya dari punggung hingga tak sadar ia menepuk pantat berisi milik Sungmin yang langsung mendapatkan reaksi dari pemilik pantat sexy itu.

"Huh. Gwaenchana" ucap Sungmin singkat.

"Kau mau kemana hyung? Kau kelihatan buru-buru tadi sampai menabrakku" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, kau sendiri kenapa masih ada disini?"

Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah menyengir dihadapan Sungmin.

"Tadi aku menunggu pengumuman ku, dan aku diterima hyung! Kita bisa bekerja satu kantor!" ucap Donghae penuh semangat.

Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol teman barunya itu. Dan sejenak ia melupakan masalah tadi.

"Selamat Donghae-ah, emm… aku sangat mengharapkan traktiran darimu" Sungmin melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, tersenyum jahil kearah Donghae yang masih membeo.

"B-baiklah. Ayo aku traktir" ucap Donghae serius.

"Kkkk~ aku bercanda Hae-ah, lagipula aku tidak lapar. Emm bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dekat kantor"

'Hae-ah?' gumam Donghae dalam hati, perlahan senyuman menawan terukir dibibir tipisnya saat mendengar nama panggilan manis dari Sungmin. Dan itu cukup membuatnya dag dig dug.

"Hae?"

"Ah, K-kajja"

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang, Donghae dan Sungmin masih betah melempar candaan di bawah pohon rindang di taman yang tak terlalu luas namun cukup membuat siapa saja kembali rileks dari pekerjaan yang mempenatkan.

Ditemani dengan 2 buah minuman kaleng dan beberapa bungkus besar snack di meja kecil mereka dengan tenang tertawa dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau dulu pernah memegang poop anjing karena bentuknya mirip dengan toping ice cream? Ahaahahaaa aigoo~ perutku~ ahahaaaa, pabbo!" Donghae tertawa puas dengan memegangi perutnya yang seakan tergelitiki. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya saat melihat reaksi Donghae yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Ya! Hae-ah! Kau berjanji tak tertawa tadi" rajuk Sungmin, dengan kesal ia meraih satu bungkus snack dari tangan Donghae dan memakannya rakus.

"Tapi kau memang benar-benar pabbo Hyung ahahaaa…"

Donghae mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata karena terlalu bersemangat tertawa.

Melihat Sungmin yang tengah merajuk membuat Donghae terhenti, ia menatap lekat wajah manis itu yang sedang memakan kasar snack di tangannya.

"Hyung"

Kraukk kraukk

Tak memperdulikan Donghae, Sungmin lebih memilih menghabiskan snacknya.

Srett

"Ya! Kau mau apa?!" Sungmin memberontak saat wajahnya di tarik paksa oleh Donghae.

Wajah tampan itu pun kini ada dihadapannya pas.

Dengan gugup Sungmin mengunyah snack yang masih tersumpal penuh dalam mulutnya.

"W-wae?" Tanya Sungmin saat ia telah menelan dengan susah makanannya.

Ia akui wajah Donghae memang sangat tampan dan mempesona, tapi..

"Ada remahan dibibirmu Hyung" dengan gerakan pelan dan sangat lembut Donghae mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin hingga bersih, lalu ia sengaja melewatkan jemarinya diatas bibir mungil Sungmin yang terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal di jarinya.

Sungmin tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang akibat perbuatan Donghae.

Matanya senantiasa menatap wajah tampan Donghae dan juga matanya yang teduh. Namun, mata teduh itu tengah menatap bibirnya intens dan itu membuat Sungmin sangat susah untuk mengambil oksigen.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berteduh, seorang namja berpakaian formal tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Gemeratuk giginya terdengar sangat keras, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

'Sial!' geramnya tak suka.

.

.

.

Sita munculin ikan oppa disini #GandengDonghae kkk~

HaeMin momentnye sweet yee ahahaaa,,,, aye sukaa #plak

Emm buat Kyu dia bisa jadi Bi bisa jadi enggak ahahahaa #BakarSate -_-

Aigoo, sungmin bukan gampangan tapi dia aku tawarin nginep di rumah aku dia gak mau -_- ahahaaa… #abaikan

Okeh, makasih banget yang udah review chapter 1 kemaren, dan juga buat yang ngefav, ngefollow. Jeongmal gomawo. ^_^

Dannnnnn… jangan panggil saya author yaaa ^^

Panggil masa depaannya Sungmin boleh, sita boleh, gebetannya baro boleh, ahahaaaaaaa…

My fb : QueenPumpkins Joyerelf

My IG : sitapumpkinelf

My bbm : secret hehehe…

**KECUP BASAH BUAT :**

**Sjkms137, danactebh, haneviljewelfishyy, Cho1Joy3Wine7Sweet, sissy, guest, lee sunri hyun, dims, jiatrijoyelf, cloudsKMS, abilhikmah, Bunnyming1186, rinatya12joyerYJS, wullancholee, fitri, sary nayolla, lizuka. Myori, NicKyun, Chominhyun,Zen Liu, fitriKyumin, ChoLee, 5351, chaporch, kieah. Kms, Lilin sarang Kyumin, PRISNA, guest, Finda ElF 137, Minnie Kyumin, zoldyk, vidya deria, Fanya nalla, leenahanwoo, adhe kyumin 137, nurkhikmah. Elf, zagiya joyjins,ajid kyumin, nuralrasyid, nizza, cho asti, kim minli 5, putrie2819, jjy, Livelovekyumin, heeliez elf petalz, Bluepink, ChiKyumin, Nielle Cho, TiffyTiffanyLee, ShinJiwoo920202, Dwi, chu, guest, babychoi137, hani lezitia, Baekhyunniee, gyumin4ever, nina, pinky05Kwms, guest, ervivi kyumin, anieJOYer, shippo chan 7, myFridayyy, ilyeseun, keyla6384, kyuminmi, ncie gyuminglove, Bunnyblack FLK 136, ryesungminkyu18, guest.**

NEXT = REVIEW

Wanna Next?


	4. Chapter 4

**ME OR HER?**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yoon(Cho) Hyehwa (OC), many more.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, MPREG**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka adalah SATU**

**Summary : memilikinya adalah sebuah keharusan untukku, namun.. memilikimu adalah sebuah pilihan untukku… jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku, meski aku terus menyakitimu.**

**Penulis : Sita Nurul Nikmah**

**Jika kalian tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau 'Gay' jangan nyampah dan lebih baik gak usah baca yaa^^ tapi… kalo kalian nekad, dan kalian koar-koar dikotak review, karena saya sama sekali tak akan menghiraukannya^^**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**..**

Jalanan kota Seoul memang tak pernah sepi sekali pun sudah larut. Banyak kios dan pedagang kaki lima yang berjejer-jejer rapi semarak menawarkan makanan atau pun hanya tempat minum soju yang sangat erat kaitannya dengan kebiasaan orang-orang korea selatan sendiri.

"Kau berbelanja banyak sekali hyung" ucap Donghae yang menilik langsung kereta belanjaan pemuda manis di sampingnya.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wae? Ini untuk persediaan 1 bulan" ucapnya acuh dengan melempar 3 kaleng kornet ke dalam trolly belanjanya. Ia mnedorong trolly-nya untuk kembali mencari bahan makanan apa yang ia butuhkan untuk 1 bulan ke depan.

"Emm.. blueberry atau kacang ya?" gumam Sungmin dengan menatap selai dalam genggamannya satu per satu.

"Blueberry saja hyung, hehehe"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya lalu memasukkan satu botol selai blueberry dalam trolly-nya.

Donghae tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengikuti Sungmin kemana pun pemuda itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku berbelanja malam ini Donghae-ah"

Donghae tersenyum dan tangannya tergerak mengacak surai hitam Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Cheonman, lain kali kalau kau ingin kemana-mana ajaklah aku heheehe"

"Arraseo, selamat malam hae-ah"

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum Sungmin menutup pintunya. Sama sekali ia tak bisa menaggalkan senyuman lebar diwajahnya, biarlah orang-orang yang melihatnya menuduhnya sebagai orang gila, tapi memang sulit untuk ia melunturkan senyumannya seinchi saja.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta?" gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju kamar apartemen yang tak jauh dari kamar milik Sungmin sembari merasakan betapa kerasnya jantungnya berpacu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang terik, suara burung yang entah darimana asalnya mewarnai pagi hari yang penuh dengan suasana keceriaan.

Sungmin berhasil mengikatkan dasi berwarna merah dengan aksen warna putih di lehernya.

Setelah memastikan dasinya terpasang benar dan rapi ia melirik ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Suasananya memburuk seketika, ia berjalan meraih ponselnya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan mata yang masih menatap ponselnya yang masih dalam keadaan mati.

Ia sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya dari kemarin sore hingga hari ini. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuang nafasnya perlahan, menanti ponselnya hidup dalam keadaan normal.

1 pesan

2 pesan

3 pesan

Dan angka tersebut terhenti pada angka 21 pesan belum terbaca.

Namun tak berhenti disitu rasa terkejutnya, matanya semakin membulat saat melihat betapa banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab yang jauh melampaui pesan tadi.

"Orang ini bodoh atau apa?" gumam Sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

Namun, ada perasaan hangat menyusup jauh di lubuk hatinya. Seulas senyum tipis melengkung dibibir merah muda itu. Ini artinya Kyuhyun masih peduli padanya dan Kyuhyun masih menaruh rasa perhatian padanya.

Ah, hari yang indah~

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tak usah datang ke kantor" pemuda berkemeja putih dengan dasi warna hitam menyeduh kopi hitamnya dan meraih jas yang sudah di siapkan oleh sang istri.

Hyehwa yang sedang mengoleskan selai merah diatas satu lembar roti itu menoleh dan menatap sang suami heran.

"Wae? Apa aku sangat mengganggumu?" ucap Hyehwa dengan nada yang tak bersahabat, kesal tentu saja. Harusnya sang suami senang jika ia meluangkan waktu khusus untuk sang suami, namun Kyuhyun malah melarangnya untuk datang menemuinya.

"B-bukan seperti itu-"

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"Haishh aku sudah terlambat, aku berangkat dulu nde"

Kyuhyun memakai jas hitamnya dan meraih sebuah tas hitam diatas bangku. Tanpa melakukan ritual khas pasangan suami-istri, Kyuhyun langsung pergi menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

"Hah.. kau tidak berubah Kyu" Hyehwa memandang sendu roti selai buatannya yang sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

Rasa sakit di dadanya mulai muncul, namun wajah itu langsung tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan untuk melakukan ritual sarapan seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Cho" sapa salah satu pegawai kantor Kyuhyun yang melihat sang CEO telah sampai. Tampan seperti biasanya, tapi ada yang kurang dari pemandangan yang dilihat oleh karyawan tersebut.

Sekretaris yang selalu bersama sang CEO, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

"Pagi" jawab Kyuhyun dnegan masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangannya.

Saat ia membuka pintu ruangannya disana sudah ada sosok pemuda berkemeja putih bergaris yang sudah sibuk dengan komputernya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut saat terdapat kesalahan pada kaliamat yang ditulisanya.

"Pagi Ming~" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ming' itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang berada dia ambang pintu.

Ia mengerjabkan matanya sebelum menjawab.

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu.

"Kita ada jadwal pagi ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan meletakkan tas nya diatas meja kerjanya. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa terlepas dari sosok yang masih menatapnya polos.

"Pagi ini tidak ada, tapi pukul 11 nanti anda akan melakukan meeting dengan beberapa Klien" ucap Sungmin mengingat-ingat.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin mengalihkan matanya apada layar monitor diahadapannya.

Kejadian kemarin kembali terngiang di ingatannya. Kembali nyeri menyerang dadanya.

Tapi Sungmin memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hmm.. Arraseo. Ming, kemarin-" Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi nyamannya dan memainkan jarinya.

"Aku tak mau membahas tentang itu" potong Sungmin cepat.

Sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terdiam, tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakana selanjutnya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa memancing Sungmin untuk menceritakan tentang hal kemarin.

"Kau… di ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba dengan suara normal, pria itu entah kenapa mengeluarkan keringat dari balik telapak tangannya.

"Tidak, a-aku ke taman" jawab Sungmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ke taman? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sejenak Sungmin merasa ada yang menyangkut di tenggorokkannya.

Mengapa ia segugup ini? Harusnya ia biasa saja bukan. Toh kemarin ia hanya bersama Donghae. Ia seperti tengah diintrogasi karena ia terbukti berselingkuh.

"I-itu, aku bersama temanku" jawab Sungmin mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menaikkan tubuhnya hingga ia duduk tegak menghadap Sungmin. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"Teman? Teman yang menyentuh temannya sendiri dengan begitu intim? Bahkan aku risih melihatnya" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kaku seketika. Jemarinya masih terdiam saat mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di komputernya. Ia menelan salivanya kuat.

Tangannya bergetar, matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Untuk seketika ia bingung untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Banyak firasat buruk yang mengintainya.

"Kyu-"

"Kau tahu, aku cemburu melihatmu dengannya Ming." Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan begitu tajamnya dari mulut Kyuhyun, dan memotong begitu saja ucapan Sungmin. Tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kyuhyun serta merta Sungmin dapatkan.

"Kyuhyun, dia hanya temanku" sanggah Sungmin.

Terselip rasa senang dihatinya mengetahui Kyuhyun cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan teman barunya.

Namun, terdominasi oleh rasa yang entah apa ia tak dapat definisikan.

Cinta memang rumit. Serumit ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan juga jalan hidupnya.

'Grep'

Sebuah benda berat namun hangat melingkar di leher Sungmin. Tubuhnya kaku merasakan hembusan nafas yang berada tepat pada telingannya hingga ke belakang tengkuknya. Jemarinya beringsut mundur dari keyboard dan mulai menggapai lengan kekar Kyuhyun kemudian membelainya lembut.

"Kau tahu seberapa aku merindukanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sensual yang membuat Sungmin meremang.

Sungmin tersenyum saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mendarat pada pipinya yang kenyal. Sangat lembut dan sensual, karena Kyuhyun juga menggunakan lidahnya merambat ke dagu Sungmin kemudian sampai pada leher putih Sungmin.

"Nanti malam kita nonton, otte?" ucap Sungmin yang mmbuat Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya pada leher Sungmin dan menatap wajah polos itu dari samping .

"Kau mau menonton?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Ia masih berada pada posisinya yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. kenapa pria disampingnya cepat sekali moodnya untuk berubah 180 derajat. Apakah pria yang ia kenal selama ini adalah bipolar? Haishh sepertinya ia terlalu mengambil pusing karena itu.

Posisi yang sangat menyenangkan untuk menghirup wangi khas Lee Sungmin yang sama sekali tak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

"Eum, nde" ucap Sungmin kelewat semangat. Ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah poster sebuah film besar saat berada di sebuah minimarket kemarin malam.

"Baiklah, nanti malam pukul 7" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kembali mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin.

Senyuman indah terukir indah dikedua bibir masing-masing. Degub jantung yang berpacu abnormal itu menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

Di kediaman rumah Cho, seorang yeoja centik tengah sibuk dengan banyak bunga di pangkuannya. Seakan ia terbuai dengan keindahan bunga tersebut, ia bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat tangannya dengan terampil merangkai satu per satu bunga di pangkuannya untuk kemudian ia taruh dalam sebuah vas elok nan elegan.

"Semoga dia senang" ucapnya dengan menillik kembali vas yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, sebaiknya memeriksa lagi makanannya" wanita cantik dengan kuncir manis di kepalanya itu bangkit dan meninggalkan sementara bunga-bunganya dan berniat menuju ke meja makan.

Saat tiba di meja makan, alangkah senangnya ia saat melihat banyak menu makanan yang tersaji disana.

Ia mengambil sebuah serbet dan menatanya ulang agar terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucapnya girang.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Ting tong~

Hyehwa yang sedang berada diruang tengah segera menginterupsi seorang maid yang hendak membukakan pintu. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Abeoji, Eomonim. Kalian pasti sangat lelah, kemarikan tas kalian biar aku yang bawa"

"Aigoo~ sopan sekali menantuku ini" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan menyerahkan satu tas kecilnya kepada menantunya.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku Eomonim. Aah masuklah Abeoji, Eomonim. Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan special untuk kalian berdua"

Sang ayah dan ibu mertua itu memasuki rumah mewah tersebut dengan senyuman lebar diwajah mereka.

"Suamimu belum pulang?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang melihat-lihat keadaan rumah mewah millik keluarga anaknya.

Hyehwa terseyum tipis dan menarik satu kursi untuk orang yang di panggil 'abeoji' itu.

"Sebentar lagi abeoji" ucapnya dengan menarik kursi untuk 'Eomonim' keduanya saling berpandangan dan melempar senyuman lebar satu sama lain setelah mereka mendapatkan perlakuan yang snagat sopan dari menantunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Tak menunggu terlalu lama, suara pintu terbuka membuat ketiganya berpandangan satu sama lain.

'Itu pasti Kyuhyun' pikir ketiganya.

"Aku pul- aboeji, Eomonim" satu kalimat tak terselesaikan berganti dengan panggilan kepada orang tuanya yang sudah berdiri menyambut dirinya.

Tentu saja ia terkejut bukan kepalang, jarang sekali kedua orang tuanya mengunjungi dirinya dan istrinya terlebih lagi kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang selama mereka mengurus perusahaan milik ayahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aigoo~ kau terlihat dewasa sekarang" ucap ibu Kyuhyun. Rengkuhan yang sudah lama tak dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun kini kembali melingkar hangat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Wanita yang sangat berjasa besar baginya dan kehidupannya, meski ia jarang memperoleh waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar berkeluh kesah kepada sang ibu, tapi ia sangat menyayangi wanita yang membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat. Sehangat sweeter saat putihnya salju mulai mengelilingi seluruh permukaan tanah dan membekukan seluruh benda di sekitarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Eomma" mendengar panggilan 'Eomma' sang ibu semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Keempat anggota keluarga itu menghabiskan waktu dengan penuh kehangatan didalamnya. Berbagi canda, tawa dan keluhan yang berujung dengan senyuman.

Malam yang indah untuk mereka…

.

.

.

Suasana malam yang sama sekali tak mendukung untuk seorang pemuda yang sedang merapatkan jaketnya pada tubuh mungilnya. Beberapa kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak mengenakan sarung tangan hangat ditengah udara malam yang semakin malam semakin dingin. Syal yang ia kenakan pun tak cukup untuk menambah kehangatan dalam tubuhnya.

Kepulan uap panas keluar dari bibirnya yang mulai pucat. Matanya berkali-kali melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 waktu korea setempat.

Berarti sudah 3 jam ia menunggu seseorang yang sama sekali tak menghubunginya walau hanya untuk mengatakan 'Kita batal menonton' atau apapun itu.

Wajah putihnya sudah memerah sempurna, airmata hangat yang baru saja keluar dari tempat penampungannya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mulai dingin seiring dengan kondisi malam ini.

Ia menangis, sendiri ditempat yang dingin… sangat dingin.

Ia membeku dan perlahan mulai retak. Retakan kecil itu akan mulai melebar jika dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tangisannya tak terbendung, ia terisak pilu dibawah terpaan lampu jalan yang seakan menyokongnya untuk tetap kokoh. Tapi dingin kembali mengoyaknya.

"Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu Kyu hiks.." ia membekap bibirnya yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan isakan yang memilukan.

Walau dirinya telah terselimuti oleh dinginnya suhu mala mini, tapi ia masih bertahan disana. Berharap kalau pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun akan datang dihadapannya dengan senyuman menawan yang terkembang dibibir merah tebal itu. Namun harapan tinggalah harapan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue^^

Sesuai janji sudah saya post ya^^ cha~ REVIEWnya di tunggu..

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah nguatin aku supaya terus menjadi JOYer, tapi maaf aku sudah tak bisa menjadi seorang pumpkins :"(

Maaf kalo terlalu labil… tapi sekarang ini, aku udah nemuin seseorang yang 'sedikit-banyak' mengalihkan pandangan aku dari seorang Lee Sungmin. :")

Siapa JOYER yang suka sama HOYA a.k.a Lee Howoon ?

Dancing machine of INFINITE hehehe…

Dah ah malah curcol disini.. kkkk~

Cha~ untuk keberlangsungan cerita silahkan Review ya!

Salam manis

Pacarnya Hoya^^


End file.
